Los mortífagos también sufrimos la crisis
by aurocullenswan
Summary: MORTÍFAGOS EN PARO. VOLDEMORT ARRUINADO. ESTO Y MAS NARRADO POR MI: ARLET SCANOR, MORTIFAGA DESPEDIDA POR LA CRISIS
1. Chapter 1

LOS MORTÍFAGOS TAMBIEN SUFRIMOS LA CRISIS!

Mmmmm...Este Voldy se está quedando con el sueldo de sus "empleados" os lo digo yo.

Qué por qué lo se?

Yo también trabajé para él y a mi y a un montón más nos despidieron por la puta crisis económica diciendo que ya nos contratarán de nuevo cuando pase.

Asi que nos dieron los papeles necesarios para presentar en el INEM, y como yo llevaba currando para Voldy 2 años pues solicité los 6 meses de paro que me corresponden.

A Peter no lo despidió...bueno si, pero para el otro mundo, se lo cargó.

Bellatrix es intocable, no fue echada...claro eso es lo que tiene ser la amante del lord

Rodolphus si fue despedido, supuestamente sin motivo, pero JA, yo se por qué fue...

Voldy no quería compartir a Bella y yo pienso: pobre Rodolphus, sin dinero, sin esposa y encima sin dignidad: Estuvo 7 horas lloriqueando al lord de que al menos no le quitase a su mujer, pero nada. Por no hablar de sin curro.

Que mal está el mundo...

Draco no puede comprar de esa gomina tan cara, Narcissa no puede hacerse la manicura y Lucius tiene que joderse y aguantarse sin comprar el tinte cubre canas de Llongueras.

Aunque quizás el Lord no se esté quedando con el sueldo de los "honrados trabajadores" como yo. ( maldito Lord, no me dio ni el finiquito )

He llegado a la conclusión de que también está arruinado porque no tiene ni zapatos, anda descalzo y sin calcetines, no tiene ni para una peluca comprada en los chinos, ni mucho menos para hacerse la cirugía y recuperar la nariz que perdió por culpa de su afición al boxeo.

Haber alma de cántaro, a quien se le ocurre dar un golpe de nariz al puño de tu contrincante...y encima siendo Hagrid el rival.

Entre sus viernes de boxeo con Hagrid ( suprimidos cuando perdió la nariz ) y sus sábados de póker con el viejo Dumbledore, se quedó en la ruina y yo y los demás a pagar el pato.

Incluso Bellatrix se quedó sin paga ( paga carnal )porque el Gran Lord, nótese el sarcasmo, no tiene para viagra.

Asi que viendo la crisis decidí escribir mis memorias y con suerte salen publicadas, me hago famosa y saco unos galeones para poder seguir pagando la puta hipoteca.

FDO: Arlet Scanor

Pd: Lucius ha conseguido un empleo como profesor suplente para enseñar a ahorrar en estos tiempos asi que el muy cabrón puede comprarse el cubre canas de Llongueras. Hay que joderse.

pero si las canas le daban un aspecto más maduro y sexy =(

no hay justicia.

fin de mi primera parte de mi apasionante vida. en preparacion la segunda parte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los Mortífagos también sufrimos la crisis 2**

**Hola!! Soy Arlet Scanor. Síiiiii ya estoy de vuelta! ¿me echaban de menos? Si es que soy un encanto ^^.**

**Más bajo no puedo caer, estoy vendiendo mis vivencias por unos cuantos galeones ¿ y para qué? Para que los estúpidos duendes del banco Gringotts no me quiten la casa por falta de pago.**

**La única buena noticia es que como el Euribor ha bajado, pago 100 galeones menos de hipoteca.**

**Me he enterado de que el mismísimo Harry Potter no ha podido ser invitado este verano a la casa de los Weasley , al parecer por culpa de la CRISIS!**

**No me extraña, son ya demasiadas bocas que alimentar como para que encima vaya el gorrón de Potter.**

**Desde aquí te doy un consejo Potter: COME EN TU CASA Y NO JODAS MÁS QUE ESTAMOS EN CRISIS, ASÍ QUE MÉTETELO EN LA CABEZA Y DEJA DE GONORREAR HELADOS A FLORIAN FORTESCUE. QUE YA TE DIO MUCHOS GRATIS, CARA DURA!**

**Yo he intentado que Fortescue me diera uno gratis a mi también, por supuesto no lo conseguí. El muy asqueroso quería un "favor" a cambio!! Anda y que se la coma su madre a ese degenerado. Solo tengo ojos para MI Lucius.**

**Podéis decir todo lo que queráis de él, pero en realidad, bajo esa máscara de mortífago comprada en los 20 duros en época de rebajas ( ¿ para qué pagar tres galeones pudiendo pagar solo uno? ), hay un hombre ( y que hombre!! ) cariñoso, aunque solo cuando echa un buen polvo, con elegancia, que tiene ambición, que TENÍA dinero, un hombre guapo y con un cuerpo de Dios. No sé por qué acabó casado con Narcissa, esa mujer es la más puta entre las putas, jode a todo el mundo, a los hombres de una manera más placentera, claro tienen lo que a ella le gusta, un buen rabo y para acostarse leche calentita " del recipiente directamente a su boca " directamente a su boca… no lo dudo. Tía petarda! Como la odio!.**

**Hay algunos, como Hagrid que saben como ahorrar. Hagrid, por ejemplo, se hace su ropa de invierno con los pelos de su barba. Dumbledore podría, con todo el dinero que ganó jugando al póker con el Lord, comprarse de una maldita vez un cortacésped para cortar esa melena y esa barba, pero noooo , tiene que fundirse el dinero comprando unos malditos caramelos de limón, si es que al viejo no le da la gana de morirse por exceso de azúcar.**

**El otro día vino Rodolphus Lestrange a mi casa y para mi idea debe de tener miedo a gastar una de mis sillas porque se sentó en una caja de cartón que encontró por algún rincón de mi casa.**

**Le ofrecí un vaso de agua del grifo, en estos tiempos no estoy para ir regalando Whisky de Fuego , y me contó que Bellatrix le había pedido el divorcio, y que se había llevado todos sus muebles, excepto el retrete y la bañera porque están fijados al suelo y los electrodomésticos. Después de soltarme el rollo, pedirme echar un polvo que dije que no, y otro vaso de agua, se fue … con mi caja de cartón. Bueno ya tiene una "silla".**

**Hablando de Lestrange, al parecer, su hermano Rabastan anda tan desesperado que intentó atracar Gringotts.**

**Lo único que pasó fue que los duendes se descojonaron de él y le dieron una palmadita en la espalda y lo mandaron a casita con un vaso de leche, prefiero no saber de donde sacaron la leche los duendes.**

**El vaso se lo regaló a su hermano Rodolphus, así que ahora su inmobiliario subió a una caja de cartón_silla y un vaso de plástico.**

**¿Qué creían? Los duendes son unos tacaños, si hubiese sido posible el vaso se lo hubiesen dado de papel.**

**FDO: Arlet Scanor**

***Trabajando actualmente en la tercera parte de mi vida**


End file.
